Behind the Scenes of Fushigi Yuugi
by ChichiriChan
Summary: What happens behind the scenes of Fushigi Yuugi? Stuff that obviously isn't on the DVD!
1. Behind the Scenes 1

Disclaimer - I own two dollars but not Fushigi Yuugi, so don't bother suing because I have nothing to pay you with  
  
.....  
  
Hotohori: MIAKA! GET AWAY FROM THERE! IT'S FALLING APART!  
  
Miaka: AHHHHHHH!! CRAAASH  
  
...silence...  
  
Director: Where's Tamahome? He's supposed to save Miaka...  
  
Tamahome: Wha? I was? I thought she died in this scene...Oh well!  
  
.....  
  
Tamahome: It's YOU. Listen, even before we were born, destiny determined that we would meet. So you can bet my feelings WON'T be changing...  
  
Miaka: ....aw **** what was I supposed to say again? Tamahome, you really gotta get off me, you're hurting my back. LINE!  
  
.....  
  
Tamahome: The tears...they just won't stop....pretty strange...eh?  
  
Miaka: ........oh....what were you saying?  
  
.....  
  
Suboshi: Don't underestimate my shooting star plumb bob!  
  
Tamahome: Shooting star plumb bob??!  
  
Suboshi: I dunno, that's what they called these things in the script...  
  
.....  
  
Taiitsu-kun: The body of the Priestess of Suzaku must be pure! She must be a virgin.  
  
Tamahome: REALLY? WHOOPS!  
  
.....  
  
Chichiri: It was an accident...but that was how I got this wound. I remember it like yesterday...how I cried when he died. I realized how much I loved him...  
  
BLEEEEP BLEEEP  
  
Miaka: Hold on *takes out phone* Hello? Oh HIIIIIII Sara you know I found the best clothes and...  
  
.....  
  
Chiriko: During my experiences here I've found that working with these talented people has really taught me how-  
  
Tasuki: HAHAHAAAAA!! NOW THAT IS ONE NASTAAAYY PICTURE, MAN!!  
  
Chiriko: -how to read other people. I can get along with others really well, and I know that you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover -  
  
Tasuki: MORE SAKE!! HAHAAHAA!! CHICHIRI, MAN YOU'RE ONE FUNNY KID! WE SHOULD GO OUT AND GET SOME HOOKERS SOMETIME!!  
  
Chiriko: - cover meaning that although some people look threatening and mean on the outside, they aren't always that way on the inside -  
  
Tasuki: MIAKA, GET OUTTA HERE!! REKKA SHINEN!!  
  
Miaka: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! YOU FREAK!!  
  
Chiriko: -inside which I conclude in saying that I'm very happy I did this production of Fushigi Yuugi  
  
Tasuki: *walks in* Oh, yo Chiriko, how's it hanging? What are all these cameras for? C'mon, Tamahome and Miaka are playing strip poker!  
  
.....  
  
Miaka: Just watch how one lone Miaka can fight!  
  
Soi: What, there are two of you? GOD HELP US! 


	2. Behind the Scenes 2

.....  
  
In the girls' dressing room  
  
Miaka: Oh, Tamahome has gotten so ANNOYING lately, Yui!!!  
  
Yui: Oh, Tamahome has gotten so ANNOYING lately, Yui!!!  
  
Miaka: What the heck-  
  
Yui: What the heck-  
  
Miaka: YUI STOP!  
  
Yui: YUI STOP!  
  
Miaka: Yui is a stupid *******  
  
Yui: Miaka is a stupid *******  
  
Miaka: YUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!  
  
Yui: YUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!  
  
......  
  
Soi: Don't think you've escaped , toadies of Suzaku! You'll die before you reach Bei-Jia!  
  
Tasuki: Did you just call me a TOADIE?  
  
Soi: Yes, I believe I did  
  
Tasuki: LISTEN WOMAN, I AIN'T NO TOADIE  
  
Soi: Okay then fine, Tamahome is a toadie  
  
Tasuki: Yeah.....y'know.....you're right about that....  
  
.....  
  
Chichiri: I think the worst part about working here on the crew was having to say "no da" after every stupid little sentence. I mean...COME ON!! GIMME A BREAK!! I can't remember to say that all the time!! It gives me such a headache, too!! I mean...YOU TRY DOING IT!! And it's not like I got a RAISE because I had an extra two words after every sentence...NOOOOO........Nuriko had to get the RAISE because he DIED. WELL NYA NYA NYA I DON'T CARE ANYMORE BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL *************!!!  
  
.....  
  
Mitsukake: Normally I don't talk. I think it's a wonder they got me to talk at all on the set. I'm very camera shy....okay...I'm going now...  
  
.....  
  
Miaka: Tamahome...  
  
Tamahome: Tamahome...  
  
Miaka: What, are you in love with yourself now??  
  
Tamahome: What, are you in love with yourself now??  
  
Miaka: TAMAHOME CUT THAT OUT!!  
  
Tamahome: TAMAHOME CUT THAT OUT!!  
  
Miaka: WHY IS EVERYONE COPYING ME?!!? WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA??  
  
Tamahome: WHY IS EVERYONE COPYING ME?!!? WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA??  
  
Director: TAMAHOME, STICK TO THE SCRIPT!  
  
Miaka: My love for you is so strong , it hurts!  
  
Tamahome: My love for you is so strong, it hurts!  
  
Miaka: TAMAAAAAAAAAAHOOOMEEEE!!  
  
.....  
  
Hotohori: I wonder how far Miaka and the others have advanced. I pray for their safe passage to Bei-Jia....yet I feel a little uneasy.........must've been the 8 burritos I had earlier...  
  
.....  
  
Miaka: Tamahome!! Did you see? That was my first...battle...  
  
Chiriko: Well whoop dee doo let's just have a big party for YOU. Oh lookie you hurt Soi....well wa wa wa...no one throws a party for me when I STAB MYSELF TO DEATH......WHO CARES ABOUT YOU AND YOUR BATTLES, MIAKA?! HUH?  
  
.....  
  
Miaka: He can't be dead. It's all WRONG!! Nuriko, open your eyes!! DAMMIT NURIKO OPEN YOUR EYES!!  
  
Director: CUT!!  
  
Nuriko: *gets up* *stretches* Ahhhh okay that was great. Now, help me get this ketchup off.  
  
Miaka: Tamahome, did you hear?? I SWORE ON THE SET!!  
  
Tamahome: Tamahome, did you hear?? I SWORE ON THE SET!!  
  
Miaka: .....YOU IDIOT!  
  
.....  
  
Gang leader: Sell me the girl! I'll give you a full 30 gold ryo for her!  
  
Tamahome: Oooo what a bargain!!! Here you go!!  
  
Miaka: *dragged away* TAMAHOME YOU IDIOT!!  
  
.....  
  
Yui: Keisuke! I just got off the phone with your mother! Did Miaka REALLY run away?  
  
Keisuke: Yep!! I can't believe it!! I'm gonna use her room as storage!! Finally, SHE'S GONE! 


	3. Behind the Scenes 3

.....  
  
Miaka: ...then how do you feel about me?!  
  
Tamahome: Honestly?? I think you're an ******* who ***** and makes me wanna barf all ******** night long. ******, I mean, they could have at least picked a better actor.......you make me SICK!  
  
Miaka: TAMAHOME!!  
  
Tamahome: What, I wasn't supposed to say that?  
  
.....  
  
Chichiri: Mitsukake is pretty level headed, so he can keep Tasuki on a leash no da.  
  
Tasuki: A LEASH?! WHAT AM I, A DOG?!  
  
Chichiri: YOU SURE LOOK LIKE ONE!  
  
Tasuki: ALRIGHT MONK-MAN, YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?  
  
Chichiri: SURE, FLAMEBOY, LET'S GO!  
  
Tasuki: Alright see you guys, we're ditching this place  
  
Chichiri: Yeah, c'mon let's go. I just got gas in my car, so we can go to Dunkin' Donuts or something  
  
Director: TAKE TWO!  
  
Chichiri: Mitsukake is pretty level headed, so he can keep Tasuki on a leash no da  
  
Tasuki: A LEASH?! MITSUKAKE, YOU BETTER NOT BE TYING ME UP!!  
  
Mitsukake: I never said I was!! It was all his idea!!  
  
Tasuki: So what are you trying to do, huh? HUH?  
  
Chichiri: I'M JUST READING OFF THE SCRIPT!! THE SCENE COULD BE DONE A WHOLE LOT FASTER IF YOU DID THAT, TOO!  
  
Tasuki: Well ***** someone's got an attitude...  
  
Director: TAKE THREE!  
  
Chichiri: Mitsukake is pretty level headed, so he can keep Tasuki on a leash no da  
  
Tasuki: *************************  
  
Nuriko: Woah, never heard that one before  
  
Director: TAKE FOUR!  
  
Chichiri: Mitsukake is pretty level headed, so he can keep Tasuki on a leash no da  
  
Tasuki: Whaddya mean by THAT?  
  
Director: annnnd CUT!  
  
Tasuki: What, that's all I had to say?  
  
Chichiri: I TOLD YOU WE'D BE DONE SOONER!!  
  
Tasuki: Well SORREE!  
  
Chichiri: ***************************  
  
.....  
  
Guy's Dressing Room  
  
Nuriko: Good show today Mitsukake, you did it really well  
  
Mitsukake: Yeah, I wanted that "I love you Shoka" effect in there  
  
Chichiri: I still don't understand why they made me have to hug you, though....I mean...they could have just let me STAND THERE....  
  
Nuriko: Yeah, and what was that squeaking bit?  
  
Chichiri: I dunno....the director said that it gave the scene dynamics....personally, I don't think squeaking permits DYNAMICS....  
  
Mitsukake: You're right. You looked in PAIN....you loved me that much?  
  
Chichiri: Shove it, I don't wanna talk about that.  
  
Tasuki: What was the deal with Nakago carrying Soi around?  
  
Tamahome: I thought he hated her...  
  
Mitsukake: He DID hate her....but.....he felt like carrying her around  
  
Nakago: Are you people talking about me?  
  
Tamahome: NO NAKAGO....now leave...this is the Suzaku's part of the dressing room. Go and hang with Suboshi, you pervert  
  
Nuriko: Yeah! Get out of our side!  
  
Nakago: Didn't know the CHANGING ROOM HAD sides.....jeez...  
  
Chichiri: It's a DRESSING ROOM, you clod!  
  
Tasuki: Hey look what I got at Stewarts before the session today  
  
Tamahome: Woaaahh...nice pic......  
  
Chichiri: How much does something like that COST nowadays?  
  
Tasuki: Took my week's pay...but then again...I don't get paid that much. And you think I WOULD considering that I get all these burns on my hands from carrying around that ***** fan....  
  
Tamahome: Why are there cameras in here?  
  
Chichiri: They've been taping this whole thing?  
  
Nuriko: GET OUTTA HERE YOU *****************************************!!  
  
Tasuki: Hey, that was longer than mine!! Musta took some time to make that one up!!  
  
Nuriko: Yeah, all night in fact....  
  
.....  
  
O__________________O The end! 


End file.
